


Embelishments and Excisions

by PrettyBlueColors



Series: watch me drown [6]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking, Ownership, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Barret grabs his chin and brushes his thumb across the halfling’s lower lip with a smile, and pushes Hamid gently onto his back on the cold metal table. He knew what was coming of course, Barret had given him warning—the one mercy he was granted—and even let him choose the framing design.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Barret Racket
Series: watch me drown [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907824
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Embelishments and Excisions

**Author's Note:**

> i write this in about half an hour as chat fic and did some editing on it after. Thanks to the Romans for their screams and to  
> [Claws51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claws51) for the beta  
> You guys are great

Barret brushed his fingers through Hamid’s hair and tilted Hamid’s head up to look at him with a short tug.

Hamid was scared, of course he was, but he still met Barret’s gaze. The blood rushing in his ears like the wind made it hard for him to know what Barret had said to him but the array of knives and delicate twisted metal set to the side by the fire has dread building deep inside him.

Barret grabs his chin and brushes his thumb across the halfling’s lower lip with a smile, and pushes Hamid gently onto his back on the cold metal table. He knew what was coming of course, Barret had given him warning—the one mercy he was granted—and even let him choose the framing design. 

Barret took his wrists and wrapped them in the soft leather cuffs attached to the table and tightened them to the table,”Don’t want you to hurt yourself, hm?”

Which is funny in the worst ways, because what else is going to be happening today? 

“You chose well, darling boy. You’re going to look stunning.” Barret slid his cold palm down to cup Hamid’s chest and thumbed at one of his nipples. Hamid whimpered, the promise in Barret’s voice sending a warm flush through him. 

“Bite down, I want to keep your pretty tongue intact for later.” A glint of something in Barret’s eye had him shallow hard and take the thick leather into his mouth quickly. 

The taste of it was warm and buttery soft in his mouth, he was almost relaxed by the familiarity. 

The sound of metal scraping metal struck Hamid’s ears as Barret chose a thin blade and weighed it in his hand. 

Hamid watched the man admire the blade and brush it softly across the skin of Hamid’s collarbone while he gauged the best place to start. 

The metal was cold and the edge was skating close to his throat. Hamid lay frozen, if he kept himself still and good there was a reward ahead. 

Barret promised.

The first pass of the blade stung. What made it hurt was Barret twisting the tip of the blade at the end—a sick glee to his eyes Hamid had not seen before in the man. Hamid whimpered and bit into the leather gag. He would be just fine. He told himself with tears pricking at his eyes, just have to be good and lay still. 

Another slice, a slick peeling of a patch of his flesh being pulled free, set to the side in a small dish, and the man smeared his fingers through the dark pool, painting Hamid with the ruby red across the still untouched skin of his chest. Hamid cracked his eyes open—when had he shut them?—to see Barret lick his fingers clean and smear it across his lips with a hum. 

Before long there was a rhythm to the pain. The sharp slice and occasional rip of skin tearing free something he could focus on or tune out as he needed to stay with it. 

Barret moved so precisely around the table, made such neat cuts through his skin and around his scales that Hamid could almost picture the way he would look after. The brass scales like glittering jewels in the red exposed flesh.

Hamid barely registered the sound of Barret setting the knife back down on the tray and moving away until he was back.

Barret returned with a moist white cloth and wiped it over Hamid’s chest following the swirls and gliding over the skinless patches in an efficient manner to clean his canvas.

Barret left Hamid heaving breath through his nose against the sting of cold air against his open irritated wounds and when Hamid tilted his head to the side with a small whimpering sound as his skin pulled, he watched Barret pick a slimmer blade from the tray, this one thinner at the tip. 

Barret turned back to Hamid and murmured softly,”Not long now, not long.” 

Barret set the blade gently tip first into the dip of Hamid’s clavicle and dragged it down, not breaking skin just yet until he was. Quick and efficient the slide of cold metal through hot flesh and blood traced a pattern Hamid could almost follow.

Hamid drifts through the end of the session not quite able to keep his focus on what was being done to him, but knowing the blood was cooling on his sides and pooling beneath him on the table. 

It takes him longer than it should to notice he can no longer feel the sharp drag and part of his skin under the knife, and he opens his eyes to see Barret leaning over him admiring his work. 

“Good boy, you did so good for me.” Barret eases the warped leather from Hamid’s teeth and rubs at the halfling’s jaw with stained fingers,”There we are. Welcome back.” 

Hamid groaned and let his cheek fall into Barret’s blood soaked palm and smear red across his jaw for a moment of comfort before the man pulled away and removed his restraints,”Look at yourself, you’re _gorgeous_.” Barret sat Hamid up on the table and angled a tall mirror over so that he could properly see himself.

Blood soaked into his skin and spread easily from the weeping wounds, decorating him further with the shade of it. Hamid followed the curve of a cut with his eyes to where it disappeared beneath his chest and curled up in a small teasing point beside his nipple. It was mirrored almost exact line for line on each side, smooth curves and exposed bloody flesh all curling around a decorative swooping ‘R’ set in the center of his chest.

Hamid could feel the tears running fresh from his eyes, and at this point he wasn’t sure if it was because of the pain or how _pretty_ he looked.

**Author's Note:**

> [phantomwinds](https://phantomwinds.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you wanna come shout
> 
> [When in Rome](https://discord.gg/tC4Yr8Y) discord server! If youre not sure about joining, i have a post linked in my tumblr pinned post that talks about it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Marked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245642) by [starfleet_warrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleet_warrior/pseuds/starfleet_warrior)




End file.
